Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by Gunz Ablaze
Summary: Four horses, four stories, four riders, the puzzle of this story, are they the riders or the horses themselves?
1. The White Horse and Rider

Gunz: I'll admit it, this story was a little tricky to write with my own knowledge. A little help from wikipedia I think I can say this is one of my finest works. No beta for this story so if anyone finds some problems message me in a review or author comment about what you see and a correction if you want a cookie. I must thank Phoenix for her idea's.

This story is based in Chaos's point of view, he referred to the U.R.T.V's with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, getting online I find it very interesting in terms of what he used and had a few giggles to myself. This story brought out the mad poet in my mind that would make Albedo shiver. -Teehee-

Review's are good, give me some.

I do not own Xenosaga.

* * *

Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

_Albedo_

I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the seven living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come and see." I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on Conquest.

Your name has been tossed around arguments like a doll, like those you cradle under your Pegasus wings. Evil or righteousness? The bad or the judging; over who lives or who dies? Are you not prideful with your own decisions? Does this horse not hold his head high?

Once upon at time, your bland color was thought up as Death; and today your name still reflecting your color, means as such through my mind. Yet, even though time has moved past its poetic stage of generation, they consider you life, light, and all things holy. What has happened to that fear or nothingness? Of blank and endless suffering?

Does thou not think you bring the red horse pain? Does thou not let the thought of that pleasure run through thou mane?

You are the Plague, by your name, that is what you carry on your back. Your poisoning arrows shooting those who you deem unfit to walk on your chosen path to gallop. You bring false prophets and lies of a Christ you do not follow, you are you own religion, your white coat giving bones their ivory color.

Does thou not think you bring the red horse pain? Does thou not realize you have given red the name of War from you endless greed of taking?

You greed for more, the crowns the savoir adores is many, yet your rider has only one.

* * *

Gunz: Short? There brain teasers. Didn't get it? Read it again. Don't like my style of writing? Well, tough.


	2. The Red Horse and Sword

Gunz: Chapter two, this one goes over Rubedo/Jr. Please do enjoy and if you get confused, read over it again. Keep your mind open, think like...Well...Think like your Albedo really, I guess that's the only way to understand.

Review.

I do not own Xenosaga

* * *

Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

_Rubedo_

When the Lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, "Come and see." Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a massive sword.

I shall think not that you bring peace, what color stands for the devil. Otherwise, why has thou brought a sword in your hand? Not to end this civil fight the first horse brings? Surely you jest, what large sword you have, suggests much blood that is and has been spilt on this tattered war ground.

War is your name, and by your name you bring it, war is endless and brings much suffering, war itself is a weapon, and were you not born with that same title?

Famine gives you a second sword; your vessel, your horse you ride. Starved for your affection he gives more till there is nothing left but the skin on his back which is indeed taken from him by this war you bring.

You are the Fiery by your name, war is what you leave in your steps. You sword as your instrument you play a ballet of death.

War is your name, and by your name you bring it, war is endless and brings much suffering, war itself is a weapon, and were you not born with that same title?

Still, getting to know you; I can't help but feel your sympathy, taunted by the rider in front of you to take away your name, and end his war.

* * *

Gunz: Enjoy it? Hate it? Review it please.


	3. The Black Horse and His Scales

Gunz: I shall give you a warning, if you weren't confused before prepair to be confused now, these last two chapters are a doosy.

Review, you know I like them.

I do not own Xenosaga.

* * *

Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

_Nigredo_

When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, "Come and see." I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, "A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!"

The Balance of scales, but Famine is your name you bring starvation to the poor and keep what's good for War. Your weapon is fairness, yet you are nothing but, shutting out the cries and pleas and offering more to that who you starve for, are you not a hungry beggar yourself?

Untouching oil and wine, its food you dangle in front of the hungry dogs. Careful Black horse they may just bite your ankles, and you buck your rider off.

But what's this, another for your challenge? All stallions can be broken, a horse with no sprit, is only a lonely carcass. You allow him on, and still starved for War's praise you only march to pitifully buck back against your opponents spur's.

Who is this other horsemen who allows the first rider in front of War to toss around your name? Do you aim to please your rider, or the War that does not grant you pride?

Your scale is to bring the Prosperity, and level out playing fields that first and second horse leave behind and in front of you.

* * *

Gunz: Poor Nigredo. Pity Nigredo. Love Nigredo. He's not loved enough.


	4. The Pale Rider and The Death

Gunz: Last chapter, and the most confusing. Can you find the puzzle I've put into this story? If so, coodles to you.

Ya'll should know by now that I loves to eat me some review-nuggets.

I do not own Xenosaga.

* * *

Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

_Yuriev_

When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come and see." I looked and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hell was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth.

Death is your name and it follows you like your hades shadow. Your pale gleaming coat is baron and smells of a corpse. Course now, that is all you are, your rider has left you, spurring the Black horse in front.

What weapon you hold? You hands are bare, but the reaper in your riders shadow holds a sickle of gleaming doom. His new black stallion tame to his orders, as he raises his scythe, not able to stop.

Did the black horse ever get his praise from War-ing red?

* * *

Gunz: TADAA! That's the end of our story folks. -Skips off to invent a number between five and six.-


End file.
